


Everyday one headcanon about Nightwing

by TrikaLika



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman Headcanon, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika
Summary: Self explanatory titleCan use for fanfic, but send me the link
Comments: 139
Kudos: 183





	1. Sunflower

One of Dick's biggest secrets is that his favorite flower is sunflower. He never told anyone, but when he got a bouquet from Donna while they were still on the titans he made such a cute expression that several bouquets started appearing in his room.


	2. Cereal With Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two in one day? Yes, boredom sucks while I wait for my new computer to update my fanfics

When Dick is mentally broken but doesn't really want to show it, he mixes vodka with cereal and hides in his closet. No, he doesn't drink normally but sometimes he needs to put an end to certain thoughts.


	3. Fire

When he feels very nervous, Dick pulls away and sets a doll on fire that he bought it on Black Friday. Why does he set fire? The pleasure of seeing the broken toy and its speaker going crazy. Yes he knows this is not healthy, but it is better than setting a Bruce doll made of straw on fire. Not that he did that before.


	4. Christmas gift never received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special of Christmas? I guess

Dick had gotten Jason a copy of A Serie Of Unfortunate Events, autographed to give him Christmas. But Jason ended up dying, and Dick was never able to deliver it to him.


	5. Mary Fucking Poppins

Mary Poppins is Dick's favorite film, as it was his mother's favorite while his father was in love with the book. He sees the movie when he feels bad.


	6. Mental ilnesess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two.

Dick has schizoaffective disorder, which boils down to someone with the hallucinations of schizophrenia and mood swings from bipolarity, but no one but Alfred and Leslie knows that. After Lex Luthor it became more difficult to take the drugs, but he struggles because he doesn't want to worry others. He also has ADHD and anxiety.


	7. Chess

Dick is great at chess, he never missed a single game and it deeply frustrates his brothers. Jason, Duke and Steph have a planbook with all of Dick's moves analyzed coldly but never managed to beat him. Damian, Cass and Tim don't care so much, and in reality they don't even want to know how he does it so as not to lose the magic.


	8. Speechlessness

When he feels very overwhelmed or stressed, he ends up mute. He doesn't know why it happens, but he just can't speak anymore.


	9. Bat Tamer

Dick and Bruce have a turbulent relationship nowadays, but a little known fact is that Dick is the only one capable of controlling Bruce from killing someone. Diana and Clark have sometimes seen Bruce about to punch flock to death, but little Dick manages to put himself in front of his mentor's fist with such grace and calm that it destabilized anyone. Dick gently managed to get Bruce to calm down and regain control without any life being lost.

When they say that Batman needs Robin, it is because if Bruce doesn't have his Robin the chances of him killing are high. Especially if Dick is not present in his life.


	10. Doodles

When younger, Dick was visibly frustrated when he was kidnapped and the guys acted like he was a delicate princess. He hated it strongly, so whenever he broke free from the fifth-rate strings / chains they used on him, Robin made sure to disagree and scribble on their faces. Think of the most childish jokes of the fifth grade, that was what Dick did with the villains. All of Batman's villains went through Robin's doodles, but genuinely the one who got most upset was Two Faces. The rest just found it frustrating or even comical. Joker found it hilarious the first three times, on the tenth he started to hate the boy just like Two-Faces.

Dick has photographed every single scribble he made on the faces of the villains, and on some of JL's heroes too. Is it childish? Yes, a lot. Does he love each one? definitely


	11. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have tumblr  
> The name is babycatglimmer

He never said that to anyone, but his favorite color is red. He doesn't confess this because he knows he will be made fun of by all his red-haired friends. God, that Roy and Jason never discover their favorite color.


	12. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas for everyone 🎅   
> Watch Barbie Christmas Carol, Klaus and Grinch. No the grinch of 2019.

Since Christmas is there and this holiday has a lot to do with family, why not talk about my favorite batcan headcannon? This being that all batkids are extremely weak for praise. "As well?" Well, if you praise something they did out of nowhere, they will be very happy and will not know how to react to such happiness.

"Good Boy / Girl" makes them melt with happiness, especially if it comes from Batman. And well, they hate it because they find it embarrassing how much praise has an effect on them. They want to say that they don't care about Batman's opinion, but if he gives them any compliments it will show the truth.

Dick, Jason, Barbara and Steph try harder than others to get over it. Duke, Cass, Tim and Damian hate it but have no idea how to start stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: babycatglimmer


	13. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: babycatglimmer

Dick loved his long hair, but some stalkers pulled him hard to bring him closer and steal kisses or touch him. So he cut it out so he never had a chance to do that kind of thing to him again.


	14. Angry

When he is really angry he ends up speaking in a mixture of Italian and Romani. Nobody understands a word, but God knows that everyone who knows him is terrified of being the target of those words because it means that he is going to hit someone very hard.


	15. Sick

He doesn't usually get sick, he has horse health so to speak, but when he does it is really worrying and it's a case of a hospital.


	16. Zitka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: babycatglimmer

Dick is not the type of person attached to material things. Not even photos, since he has several saved in all possible devices. But when it comes to Zitka, he takes tremendous care and affection for the elephant plush. Even after all these years, even though he is a bit beaten, Zitka remains in perfect condition. It was something that his mother did for him with all the affection in the world, it is something that gathers all the good memories of Dick about life and was with him in the middle of tears. If he loses Zitka, he will break even if he is just a stuffed animal.


	17. Slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timblr: babycatglimmer

So, since Dick was very young, he always heard from older people that he was some kind of prostitute.

When it came to villains, because of their classic shorts, many asked how batman was in bed for him. Like, he never looked like an older person so they knew it was a child they were talking to. Some even dared to ask if he would give a "demonstration" of what he does with Batman.

And outside the uniforms they still asked the same question. Many people thought that because he was a Romani and came from a circus, he was obviously Bruce Wayne's luxury prostitute. He even heard some of his older colleagues asking if they could get together one night when he was having sex with Bruce.

He hated it with all his might, but he was so ashamed that he didn't have the heart to tell Bruce. Over time he stopped caring about that kind of thing. Yes part of him still feels really bad about that kind of comment, but what to do about it? He would love to know what to do.


	18. My favorite superhero is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, day to celebrate with the family so take the family special
> 
> Happy New Year

Jason and Duke's favorite is Wonder Woman. They have everything themed with her image, because they think it is extremely cool.

Formerly Barbara and Tim's favorite was Batman, but after long years of living with him both ended up changing. Tim by Flash, because he thinks he's tremendously cool and Barbara by Powergirl for having a slight crush on her.

Cass and Steph have their favorite as Black Canary, they find it extremely wonderful.

Luke and Bette have Shazam as their favorite, but they don't know Billy Batson yet.

Jean loves the Green Lantern concept, so he has a slight love for them.

Claire C. and Henry love Supergirl, it gets to be comical like they adore her.

Terry has his favorite Superman, just like Dick, because he thinks he's really cool.

Claire K. still loves Batman with all her heart like Helena W.

Helena B. has her favorite heroine herself.

And Damian's is Nightwing, even though he will never admit it.

But the one they most admire is Dick. He was the first child hero, the one who started everything and had more years of experience than all of them. It may not be everyone's favorite, but it is certainly the most admired.


	19. College

Dick has a graduated in law, went to college at a distance but has a nice degree. If anyone knows? Only Alfred, but that's because the butler accidentally found him while cleaning his room.


	20. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't send anything yesterday! I addicted to Genshin Impact.

He knows how to fight in heels and corsets. How does he know? Dick really needed to win a bet.


	21. Dick is a sexy woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for yesterday's lack

Dick has already dressed up as a woman for a mission, and he remained a tremendous sexy hottie.


	22. Totally Spies

Dick loves Totally Spies, so when he became a spy he took favors from certain friends of his and made a complete outfit for him based on this design. It has a compact powder that is actually a communicator, a bubblegum that explodes after being chewed, laser lipstick and more. He loves each one of them.


	23. "I don't know who you are, but I know I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: babycatglimmer

I was reviewing 50 First Dates, and I remembered Ric's whole situation and it made me feel peculiar about the situation that was probably not on purpose but is still there.

Why did Ric stay in Haven? He decided to sever the ties he had with his past, but still agreed to stay in a city next to Gotham that was also where he lived? Doesn't that sound kind of weird? So I come here to tell you maybe the reason for that.

In the film Lucy was unconscious of the image of Adam Sandler's character, even though she really couldn't remember him she knew she loved him and also knew that she was someone genuinely important to her. It was something kept in her heart. What if that happened to Dick too? Even though he didn't remember his life after the circus inconsistently he remembered the people he loved. He could have gone a long way, disappeared from the USA to make sure that no one in his family would go after him and maybe no one from his past too, but he still didn't go. He stayed in Haven because part of him knows he loves those strange people but the other part of him just thinks about how much they hurt him just to get someone else back.

If Bruce had been a better father to him, if Barbara had been more comprehensive, if Tim, Jason, Steph and Cass had shown up and if someone had explained the whole situation better for Damian. I don't think Ric would have left Gotham because he knows he loves them but he doesn't understand exactly why.

Idk, it just seems to me to be doing a lot feeling you know? Dick never really forgot what he felt for them, but he was so hurt by their selfishness that he couldn't let it develop any further. Maybe they could have created other memories with Ric and noticed that he was really no different from Dick, just a little more confused and naive.


	24. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to headcanon about other characters here?

Dick is completely in love with everything that shines. Be it glitter, sequins, neon or anything like that. His favorite clothes shine too much and he loves it.


	25. Stripper

Dick worked as a stripper the year he left Bruce's wing. Nobody knows that, and he will never tell anyone he knows. His name was Berry.


	26. The Best Actor

Dick is a formidable actor, even though his family and friends can't really notice it. At the circus he learned to simulate emotions and manias to entertain the public, and he continued to develop such a technique throughout the missions and social events he went to.

He is perfectly capable of crying in a way that seems to be a deep sadness, just as he is able to laugh with the most "pure" happiness.

Everyone thinks he is an open book, but he knows that he is more closed and reserved than Bruce. He has a big role to keep, and with just one wrong line years of dedication are gone! He would not dare that.

But ... he is increasingly forgetting how he really is and he doesn't know how much longer his cracked mask can last.


	27. Slade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this amazing fanfic! I recommend it to everyone  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631733?view_adult=true

Dick is VERY sarcastic with Slade, on a level that gets to be scary. Since his first meeting he mocked every detail of Slade and even when he was kidnapped for a while he continued without fear.  
Slade threatened to kill him if he continued, but he laughed and said "try bitch" and Slade loved this affront.  
But something that irritates Slade is that Dick gets considerably worse when Rosa, Joey or Tara are around because Dick LOVED to see how happy and slightly scared they are about it, and that brings Dick an inner peace.

When Dick ran away from Slade it is a mystery that only the two of them know. All the titans know is that Dick jumped out of a building showing he middle finger for Slade and saying he was a decrepit whore


	28. Drama and Morbid

All members of the Batfamily are extremely dramatic. They will do a theatrical act, just because they can.

Yes, they know they are being dramatic but do you think they care ?? Wrong cutie.

And their sense of humor is extremely morbid. The amount of jokes about death, torture and poor mental health scares others.  
Tim will always say that he wanted to die. Jason will repeat his traumas as if it were a father joke. Cass, Harper and Steph will comment on their biological dads with laughter as they talk about how bad they are. Duke will tell you about the difficult time he spent in We Are Robin as if it were a romantic comedy and how he was arrested a few times. "Well, it could be worse, we could be in a camera full of poisonous snakes with just a spoon to defend ourselves" says Damian. Dick will laugh at the obsession he receives from so many villains and how he was chased in adolescence by perverted villains.

They are well? No, send therapists


	29. Album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’ve said strong writing problems. A painful creative block, but I have fanfics ideas. Tell me if you would like me to make a book about these ideas, so the on-call writers could use them.
> 
> When I say that I have many, I say that there are but 27 in my notes and I was unable to put anything on paper.

Dick has a photo album of the Grayson family that has existed for 5 generations. And in this photo album of everyone from batfamily.

When the album opens, the first ones you see are from old Graysons and are often in the circus. They all look vivid and very much like Dick, after them comes pictures of Mary and John's wedding and finally those of Dick.

Dick's are different from the rest of the family, John loved photography, so there's a huge amount of pictures of Dick as a baby playing with Zikta the plush and Zitka the elephant. There's a very cute one on the trapeze for the first time. And so it goes, with much pictures of Dick laughing, smiling, flying, playing and having fun at the circus.

When Jason joined the family and Dick started to like the boy, he broke into Jason's father's house and took the pictures. He also has Jason's mom in the album, as Jason's baby pictures have a strong presence for Catherine Todd. The photos when Jason was Robin are very well taken care of, and there are tears on some of them but they are in perfect condition. The most decorated are the ones after Red Hood, many of them being teased and there are also pictures of Jason on missions having fun with his friends. And have so much of him sleeping peacefully with a book on his chest. The best cared for are Dick and Jason's travels.

Tim he simply rescued from the things the boy had practically abandoned in his room. Steph asked Crystal Brown and she kindly offered some copies. There are thousands of pictures of Steph laughing or smiling, but the most beautiful are her sleeping as she almost looks like a saint. Tim's are similar to Steph's, but there are a lot of him working on the computer or writing something. There are also a few moments of them hanging out with Dick and the Titans.

Dick "borrowed" Kate's pictures of her and Bette. The Fox family was also the "borrowed". Jean didn't have it, which frustrated him a lot, but he managed to take several pictures of Jean just living life and he is beautiful in all of them. In the album there are many of Luke and Bette children, few of Kate, but there are so much of them four together since they are the most isolated of the family but at the same time they help each other a lot. Dick loves the photo of Bette's first uniform.

He paid Slade to get Cassandra's, but he never found out how he actually did it. And there are very few, but Alfred took so much after she came to the mansion so it wasn't too bad.

Dick managed to convince Talia to give him baby Damian's. And there are also pictures of the first year as Robin of the boy. His first ice cream, first time winning a sketchbook, first time at school, first year as titans and among other first times. There are also cute pictures of him with his animals.

Bruce's got it from the Wayne album. And Julie offered some from Alfred and she used to. So there are lots of Bruce with a toothless smile and Alfred holding baby Bruce in his arms. There are also all of them together, and some magazine clippings.

Duke, Cullen and Harper were on the basis of copying the photos they already had in their own albums forgotten in their rooms. But Dick likes the more recent ones, since most of them are with friends and brothers. He has some of Cullen sleeping on Harper's lap and some of Duke off on Jason's back after an overnight mission. And the favorites are Harper sleeping in the batcave. 

There are pictures of Barbara and Jim too, and some of Selina. He recently added Harley's, but he doesn't have as many pictures of it. Barbs's are cute later in childhood, but Dick's favorite is hers wearing her first batgirl uniform. And he has a picture of when Bruce, Barbara and Dick threw a surprise party for Gordon when they wore the uniform, he was crying. Selina are few, but all she is smiling and looking at the family with affection. Harley's are she laughing, petting her animals with Damian or simply sleeping with Barbara.

He loves this strange album of his from the Grayson family very much, and he has another special made for the Titans. The album has so much records, decorations and very well organized. These albums are a little secret, something he keeps as a treasure. Sometimes he thinks they are not really a family, but whenever he sees this lightly beaten and full of "Graysons" album he keeps faith that they are just a strange family. Only he is afraid that his family will find the album, as he is not sure if they want to be a Grayson.


	30. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love every fanfic that brings the relationship of the five titans to the fore. I love them with all my heart and I need more fanfics from the fabulous five

The founding titans have a strange craze that whenever they are together they have to have physical contact anyway. It was very common to see Wally lying with Dick asleep on his chest, or Garth leaning against Roy braiding the archer's red hair. They could also see Donna painting Dick's nails while Wally combed her hair. Seeing Dick leaning on Garth's back asleep while the other read some strange book. Wally watching a movie with Roy's legs on his lap while fiddling with his cell phone. Donna sitting on Garth's lap reading a book with the same or even Roy cooking with Dick hanging on his back watching everything.

At first the other titans thought it was strange, but over time he got used to it. Seeing the first five sleeping in the same room in a pile of hugs and affection was practically routine after a while.

Of course, people like Hank and Jason find this particularly hilarious and often make fun of how they stick together like gum. For a time they thought about stopping it, but they always ended up feeling extremely bad and needing such contact.

As children they did not receive as much affection as they yearned, not that their mentors were bad but they genuinely did not understand why they wanted so much attention and that left the originals distressed. But they didn't have this problem with each other, they were always so perceptive in knowing when one wanted a lot of affection and it ended up becoming routine.

Even now that they are adults, when they meet they will always make a pile of affection and love and pretend that everything bad that happened in their lives just doesn't affect them there. They may have become dependent on that kind of affection but they don't care.


	31. Octopus

_**Dick have one of these, you will not change my head** _

_**** _


	32. Sidekicks

All OG titans share a deep hatred for the word "sidekick". Don't misunderstand them, for a time that kind of nickname didn't make a difference in their lives, and they liked to be sidekicks in a way, but over the ages they have become deeply angry at this word. They were their own heroes already! They had done as many things as adults and saved so many people without their help, but even so they were condemned to be supporting characters in their own stories.  
That is why the majority felt the need to abandon their old cloaks, even though they had an extremely deep connection with them.  
Robin became Nightwing  
Aqualad became Tempest  
Speedy became Arsenal / Red Arrow  
Wonder Girl became Troia  
Kid Flash became Flash


	33. Dance

As a circus performer Dick learned several things from his stage mates. From being able to spit fire, to juggling with flaming knives balancing on a tricycle with a spoon with an egg in its mouth. Think of a circus art, and Dick can do it to perfection.  
But, the best thing he learned about it was about dancing. By traveling all over the world, Dick learned so many different types of dance, since his mother loved it heartily, and he ended up incorporating these dances into his fighting style. Many of those who have seen Robin or Nightwing fight can say with certainty that: "If they put on some background music, his dance would be complete, even though it was always full of life, sometimes it sounded like death."


	34. Phobia

A special with phobias that I'm pretty sure the members of the batfam have

**Bruce Wayne**

_Thantophobia (fear of losing someone you love)_

**Dick Grayson**

_Autophobia/Monophobia (fear of being alone)_

_Athazagoraphobia ( fear of forgetting someone or something, as well as a fear of being forgotten)_

**Barbara Gordon**

_Coulrophobia (fear of clown)_

**Jason Todd**

_Claustrophobia ( fear of confined spaces.)_

_Pistantrophobia (fear of trusting people due to past experiences)_

**Cassandra Cain**

_Autophobia/Monophobia (fear of being alone)_

**Duke Thomas**

_Thantophobia (fear of losing someone you love)_

_Coulrophobia (fear of clown)_

**Tim Drake**

_Atelophobia (fear of imperfection)_

_Thantophobia (fear of losing someone you love)_

**Stephanie Brown**

_Trypanophobia (fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles)_

**Damian Wayne**

_Atychiphobia (fear of failure)_

_Proditiophobia (fear of being betrayed by someone you love)_


	35. Property of...

They have tried to take ownership of Dick several times, as if he were some kind of exquisite toy that many people wanted so much. The way they treated him like an object makes him sick, but sometimes he thinks it is nothing more than that, something to own.  
He sometimes tries to imagine his life if his parents had never died, but then he remembers that he would probably be a Talon since the circus was linked to owls.  
What if he had never been adopted by Bruce? He would have languished in the detention center and probably become some sidekick for a Gotham villain. Probably Joker if you doubt it.  
No matter how hard he tries to imagine his life, it always seems that someone will try to possess him even in his imagination.  
Maybe death is the best way.


	36. Mental Palace

All Batfam members have a "mental palace" (like the BBC's Sherlock Holmes). Each different from the other in a certain drastic way.

Dick's is the circus, with the information stored in the trailers where the artists stayed. Sometimes information can turn into circus performances, but he can also feel a presence in that place at times when he attends a performance. Sometimes he has nothing, but other times there is a person watching the presentation in silence. He knows his name, he's sure it's on the tip of his tongue, but he just can't say it.

Jason has the mansion's library, where he usually always has a cup of tea with a muffin cooling on the table by the window. He doesn't know what that means, but he tries not to care. Even if ... it's the bluberry muffin that was Catherine's favorite or the cherry tea she always drank on rainy days. It doesn't matter to him.

Young Justice's base is Tim's, with all the information located on the base's large computer. But he can hear background noises, as if some children were laughing, but he decided to ignore them all because ... she has an idea of what it is and doesn't want to see it.

Initially Damian wanted it to be the base of the League of Assassins, but strangely it became Dick's apartment. To be more exact, the "guest" room that had thousands of things in it. Damian could access any information there, but he always has the comforting sound of music coming from outside his room, along with someone following the music.

Steph and Cass have something like that. Steph sees these things as a cinema, choosing the "film" where that information was and Cass sees the theatrical presentation of this information. Unfortunately, neither can see until the end of these films for some reason.

Duke must have one of the simplest. It's just a television with cassette tapes stored on a shelf, so he chooses what he wants to hear and puts it on television. The problem is the door he has there, he never went beyond it but there are strange sounds coming out.

Harper has her car radio as hers. While she is driving, she manages to change the radio stations to the one that will take you to the necessary information, as if they were music. Sometimes she wonders what will happen when she stops the car.

Cullen has his own batcave. He seems to have nothing much, except for the cell phone that keeps ringing but he doesn't know where the sound is coming from.

Barbara has the Watchtower like hers, but sometimes she has the impression that she is not alone there and feels like looking for the other person who should be with her.

Bruce is the Batcave too, but he feels like someone is calling him upstairs. Over the years the callings had more voices in him.


	37. Ability

Dick has an unusual ability to recognize sounds quickly. He can specifically tell how far a shot went and guess where it went just by the sound of it, as well as recognize types of cars by their noise. But what he likes most about this ability is recognizing people's types of steps and typing on the keyboard. He can tell if Tim or Bruce is doing it just by the way he types on the keyboard. It's kind of weird, but he likes it.

Another skill is that he can copy letters and ways of writing. For unknown people he would need something written by her, but if it is someone he has known the longest and has read things she wrote it is even difficult to know which ones he did not write.


	38. Band

The original titans owned a band. Incredibly, they were successful with the indie people of that time, doing several shows in "Underground" and most of their music was brought back to popularity by tiktok.

Dick played the guitar and had the vocals, Wally played the drums, Garth played the keyboard, Roy the bass and Donna also played the guitar and was also a vocal. They covered several songs, some of which were more popular than the originals. However, very few people know that they had a band because they simply wanted to leave it as a thing of the past even though they miss the times of shining on a show. They loved doing shows.


	39. Piercings

There was a rumor among the titans, that the founders had piercings matching each other. It was supposed to be a simple rumor, until Jason questioned Roy and finally the rumors were "confirmed".  
Each of the original titans has a body piercing, having been chosen in a drawing among friends. Roy said that the places caught on the body were: Nose, nipples, lower intimate part, tongue and ear.  
Well, now the Titans are on a mission to find out what each one got.

Dick and Wally think this is hilarious. Garth is a little embarrassed at the way they are looking at his body. Roy was hit hard by Donna who yelled at him about commenting on that kind of thing knowing that the Titans were crazy.  
Incredibly Kori and Barbara did not know this because Dick said he took it off while going to have any kind of intimate relationship with them. It irritated them deeply and they are wanting to know more than anyone where he has a piercing


	40. Father

Dick Grayson is a father to just about everyone he taught. Gar, Rose, Tara, Rachel and Damian mostly see him as a kind of super concerned and sweet father figure.  
And even if Tim and Jason don't want to admit it, Dick is a bit too for them. Dick was the one who taught them how to be a "hero" and nothing will change that fact.


	41. Just...why?

Dude, Dick Grayson had all his memories (considering some eighty years of trauma, summed up with some details here and there left there) back in one shot just at the end of Ric's arc. Then he relived all his traumas (death of friends, barbara being shot, death of robins, torture, mental manipulation, abandonment and rape / harassment) at once.  
We are here saying, then, that the boy probably had to relive even the emotions and sensations that he felt in all this and DC ignored how disturbed the boy must be after this? Like, man, if it were Tim he would have killed himself after reliving all of that, Jason would have closed himself up in such a grotesque way that God save him, Damian and Cass would probably go back to a reserved state so deep inside themselves that they couldn't stand a hug . Everyone would freak out.  
But Dick Grayson? Fighting a crazy war after his family acts like he's rubbish like Ric  
Just why?


	42. Toxic Father

So, the relationship between Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne is a somewhat complicated but genuinely common situation. I speak from my own experience.

When Dick was a child, he and Bruce had a pure father-son relationship. It was amazing how they were glued together, and even though Bruce wasn't Dick's biological father he learned that everything was fine and put Bruce in a special place in his heart.  
Bruce went out of his way to be a present father, to make his son happy. And even though there were disagreements at times, Bruce seemed to love Dick as much as the boy loved him. That's why Dick didn't like being too far from him, he wanted them to be together because he saw him as family

Until Dick got older, and his hugs went down considerably. Bruce and he started to argue more and more, until it got to the point that they argued over anything. Bruce seemed less and less like a loving father and more like a strict boss.  
Bruce diminished the attention he gave to Dick and followed the teaching "You are wrong until someone else proves the opposite to me", because for him Dick's opinion seemed to have turned into nothing.  
When Dick made a mistake, even if it was a silly thing, Bruce got stressed with him to the point that Dick started to get angry with him for the same silly things.

Jokes that made Bruce laugh one day, the next day made him angry. It was almost unpredictable how his mood worked. So much so that Dick was always a little cautious. Sometimes when he expected Bruce to laugh, he screamed and other times he expected Bruce to scream sympathy.  
This confused Dick and gave him hope that they would be the same again.

This was getting worse. And Dick was desperate when the anger left, because he didn't expect his relationship with a man he saw as a father to be so exhausting. He still loved Bruce, but he felt exhausted after spending a lot of time with him.

Until Bruce throws Dick out of the house.

And Dick thinks it was his fault, because of course he will think so. That he should have been patient, that he was the child, that he deserved it all and that Bruce was sure he never adopted him.

When Jason appeared, Dick's world shook. The relationship looked like it did with Bruce, but ... better? Even though Bruce was growing up, he could hear him. Bruce treated him with such respect. Bruce adopted him.  
And even after Jason killed so many people, Bruce accepted him back into the family with open arms. "God, if it were me? He would have left me in the trash. I would have gone to a worse place than a sanatorium for that matter."

Funny don't you think? Dick still loves Bruce, but every time he spends a lot of time with Bruce he feels like he's going to cry.

Dick needs help, as he knows this relationship is toxic but ... he knows it could be worse. God Wally's parents are worse, Slade is worse, Tara's family is worse, Raven's father is worse and her siblings' family? He should be grateful that they have a good relationship most of the time.  
Even if Bruce chokes on his voice.  
Even though Bruce beat him sometimes.   
Even though Bruce made him cry.  
Even though Bruce made him feel like nothing.  
He should be grateful that they have a good time, that one day their relationship was good ... right?


	43. Bottom

I'm sharing a fanfic of mine here. Please read...<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101977>

Well, today's headcanon is that Dick is a fucking bottom. Whatever ship you have in mind, Dick Grayson is the bottom with praise kink. And if he hears a good boy...you can imagine. He's like the first, third and last boy of the webtoon Lady & Maid


	44. Fungus

Dick Grayson is unable to use the word "fuck" in a normal way.

Let me explain. When Dick was born, Mary launched a challenge for everyone in the circus as everyone was cursing too much and she didn't want her son to catch their ways. So the first one who cursed in front of Dick would have to do everyone's circus duties for a whole year.  
It was an absurd challenge, and it probably wouldn't happen, but everyone was extremely competitive about it.  
During Dick's eight years living in the circus, he never even heard the word "fuck" coming out. However, having said that, everyone started to say a word that looked like fucking but not being fucking.  
"Fungus".  
Yes, it sounds extremely stupid but it was so effective and whoever came from outside the circus was so confused! It was just hilarious.

Dick occasionally learned bad words, but he never used the word fucking just fungus.

Bruce and Alfred found it strange at first, but gradually they accepted and ended up using this dialect. This spread to Gotham's titans and villains, who used the word of pure debauchery until they caught the craze. There was even a point that Joker shot the head of one of his henchmen who didn't know what fungus meant and instead he said fuck.

The titans were very frustrated themselves when they noticed that they could not escape the word fungus and then joined the day to day, thus spreading to some heroes.

Jason found it totally stupid at first, and refused to say. Until without him noticing, he already started to speak fungus and this lasted even after death.  
Tim and Cass accepted the word easily, found it amusing and politically correct.  
Steph and Barbara made fun of it, but just like Jason, they got infected.  
Damian hated it, but got the craze for living with Dick.  
Duke already knew, because most of Gotham knows that Batfamily and its villains refuse to say the word fuck.

But, there was a single time that Dick Grayson said "fuck" was in a moment that everyone who knew and heard him trembled.

Insults with fungus:  
"Motherfungus"  
"Fungus yourself"  
"Fungus You!"  
"I fugus hate YOU!


	45. Mom

Dick sometimes acts like a mother and it scares his brothers and friends a lot. Not because he is a bad mother, not quite the opposite, in fact he is a fantastic mother but he is simply very scared when he enters "mother mode".

Dick with a calm, light and carefree pose is everyone's normal. Letting out stupid jokes that no one really sees funny, but Dick's maternal way? A stiff, fierce pose, ready to take your head off if you need to.

Dick in this way has an icy expression for those who hurt his children, arms crossed and a deep growl. It's like he's going to attack you at any wrong step.

His brothers, and other young heroes, are very happy when he enters this mode because they know that they will leave in tranquility.

The last time he went into this mode, Clark knelt and apologized, Bruce had a sore lip, Diana was clearly uncomfortable, Ollie had an expression of fear and Barry was shaking next to Arthur. And Dick was behind them with a fierce look.

Alfred and Dick together managed to make the entire justice league cry for help.

And you have Dick Grayson's expression of disappointment ... nobody wants to be able to disappoint Dick, you know? Even after killing several people Jason didn't catch that look, he only saw it once and the person he received was cut out of Dick's life. Okay, his brother pisses him off but he doesn't want that ok ?!

Dick still talks to the girl who gave him the look, but likes to pretend not to because the fear of his brothers and titans is amusing.


	46. Empathy for bodies

The first time Dick saw a body like Robin, he felt sick and nervous. It was a grotesque scene for him, but that didn't stop Batman from showing it by looking at him as if judging him.   
Then he tried his hardest not to be affected by bodies, did research by hacking into the police database. So he stopped feeling sick, and Batman seemed proud of him.  
When he was 16, his favorite Spanish teacher was murdered for a culprit. She had been put in an unusual pose, which was actually funny for Dick. But when Batman saw it he found it grotesque and lost his tough pose. Dick was surprised, and even knowing that even Bruce found the scene horrible Dick just wanted to laugh at the scene. And it scared him.  
Dick realized after a few months that he had lost any empathy for bodies, whoever he was.

Jason felt strong empathy for people, but after his days on the street more and more bodies he saw and as robin too. But being Red Hood broke him, because even children became nothing. Yes, he was angry about their deaths but at the same time there was a void. The anger didn't seem to belong to him. 

Cass and Damian were taught never to empathize with bodies, and initially it didn't affect them. But as time went by, it brought anguish to them because their friends seemed to have strong empathy and sentimentality for bodies while they felt nothing. It hurt them.

Tim and Steph are similar to Dick, a lot of research, but after seeing as many deaths as heroes they also felt nothing about it. It was just tedious to see the bodies, but sometimes Steph found it funny, too.  
In his time as We Are Robin, Duke ended up seeing too much. And after being vigilant he noticed that he had very little empathy for the bodies, but he could still feel a hint of sadness different from his brothers.

Everyone kept it a secret, as they thought they were going to be judged for it, but Duke commented in a mild manner after a very heavy post that the pose the woman had been dismembered was somewhat funny. At first there was silence, but then Dick laughed in agreement with Duke and told about a body that he and Bruce found covered in whipped cream and strawberries. Jason added by telling about a rapist killed in the middle of the act with a little smile and they started making jokes about these deaths.  
It still hurts a lot to know that they lost empathy about bodies, but at least they know now that they weren't the only ones.


	47. Fashion Sense

I really like to imagine that Dick is very good at fashion, he is an artist and could humiliate the fashion squad with his knowledge of fashion. Even with that said, I am absolutely sure that Dick just loves anything tacky, ridiculous and shameful for many. From a Hawaiian shirt with ducks designed to a beautiful underwear with pineapples. A bone saying "I'm the best dick in town" and an emoji tie.

He is 100% aware that they are ridiculous clothes, but they make him laugh so he doesn't care. If he needs fashion he will be, but for now he is at home with a white cropped with "milk" written on him and my little pony sweatpants. And yes, they tried to make fun of his look, but it's so stupid and iconic that the people closest to him can't even make fun of it. It is part of the group's clown essence. But at least it's easier to give things to him, like a cow-print mug and cow teats. Or pink elephant slippers that make rubber noises when you walk.


	48. Unimportant Grayson Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they don't even have a lot of personality but I just can't not imagine personalities and tastes for both.

•Mary has depression, so Dick got used to seeing episodes of depression from an early age. His father taught him that in those moments, his mother needed something to distract his mind and the affection of his son. She didn't need words, just the welcome of her family.

•John is a formidable cook, unlike Mary who did not know how to cook even one egg.

•Mary is the type of person who prefers to see rather than read, she finds it more captivating to interpret images than words. While John loved a good book, as long as the content was interesting.

• John was addicted to stories of fantasy, magic and ancient worlds. Mary, on the other hand, loved science fiction, time travel and futuristic worlds.

• As a young Dick, he learned ways to help someone get out of a panic attack, when he saw his own mother doing with circus members and with herself. He used life-long teachings a lot.

•Mary LOVES Doctor Who and John is in love with Lord Of The Rings.

•Mary's favorite color is yellow and John's blue, as she resembles his wife's eyes.

•John is a very calm man, quite quiet even though he is in a circus. An incurable romantic would say some. While Mary is a clown, very lively and playful. He is the sky and she is the stars.

•Mary might be a terrible cook, but she was working hard to improve. She had horrible cooking recipes, but she worked very hard to make them work. She was no use, but she was happy to try and laugh at the failures.

•Mary proposed to John, and they were married in Germany. She asked using a toy ring, as she had no money to buy a real one.

•Mary's family severed ties with her after she decided to marry a "circus freak". She was saddened by this at first, but after remembering how much she loves him, who cares about frivolous details?

•Mary is at night and John is a person by day.

• Mary's favorite sweet is strawberry cake with vanilla and whipped cream. This flavor is called a cliché, but it tastes like how smooth it is.

• John is Italian, so sometimes playfully Mary calls him Marchello! He hates it, but he hates it even more that he starts laughing when she imitates a horrible Italian accent.

• Mary sings divinely, and used to sing thousands of songs for the circus people. Because of this, John learned to play instruments in order to accompany her.

• Mary wore many leotards and dresses, as she said she hated the sensation of the pants holding her legs.

• Both John and Mary loved Disney films. John loved the fantastic world, and Mary was passionate about the soundtracks so Dick grew up watching Disney.

•John's favorite book is Moby Dick, even though he doesn't say much about it. After he read the book, in a children's version, to Dick the boy pretended to be the whale for several weeks. The circus people started calling him Dick after that.

• Mary has ADHD, but without having a very strong attention deficit. But she has problems when she ends up reading too fast or has bouts of hyperactivity. John has always been able to handle this very well, and Dick has learned how to handle Wally and any other sprinter.

• One of Mary's favorite films is Mary Poppins and one of John's favorite books is Mary Poppins' book. Consequently, Mary Poppins is something very special for Dick.

• Mary hated sad or dramatic endings, she said that life was sad enough. Happy endings for her were perfect and unique, making her smile a lot.

• John liked to spend time in silence, he was very overwhelmed with the circus energy at times, so he would lock himself in the trailer and read with the total silence he had there. Mary accompanied him sewing some presentation clothes that were damaged. Dick started to follow, too, building LEGO.

• Mary was an Olympic gymnast, she represented her country twice.

• Mary was addicted to cereal, which made Dick addicted to cereal. And it got to the point at dawn Mary grab some to eat.

• Mary told her son different stories, each coming from a different place. She told in the native language of each story, John helped to translate some words for Dick but in general he learned the languages quickly.

• Mary had the ritual for good luck. Every week she took a bottle with a ticket inside the sea, there was a request on that ticket. She would let the sea take the bottle carrying her wish, then she would throw a kind of offering and in that the sea gods and spirits would make her wish. Dick does the same thing, hoping that his family can be protected by the spirits.

• Mary is the type of person who starts dancing with nothing, because she has a lot of music in her head.

• Who fell in love first was Mary, who after seeing John's presentation did everything to win the boy.

• Mary and John are soul mates.

• They rarely fought.

• They have a healthy and genuine relationship, so if they ever meet Dick's brothers, the shock will be huge.

• Scene I imagine free in my head:

_"Does John marry me?"_

_"Mary, we're already married."_

_"I know, but I want to marry you again! I want to marry you in every country in the world, in each of your states and cities. I want to marry you on each of the planets inhabited in this universe, just so that everyone know that our love is forever and that no one can separate us. So marry me? "_

_"... you are a fool"_

_"Was that a no?"_

_"That was a yes."_


	49. Ryeka John Grayson

I like to imagine that Dick's birth name is Ryeka John Grayson, but he never had a birth certificate so the Gotham motherfucker government decided to make one for him. Then for "better understanding" they changed Ryeka's name to Richard. And since Dick was very affected by the death of his parents, he simply accepted that those foreigners would call him Richard.  
Nobody knows that he is called Ryeka, but sometimes he remembers his mother calling him that.


	50. Maternal Family

Dick hates his maternal family. They abandoned the boy in an unknown country, just because he was from the circus.

They hated John very much, and disowned Mary when they officially got married. But Mary still had a considerably stable relationship with her aunt, so she was the one who received information about how Mary was and Dick's birth.  
But when Dick was two years old, Mary's aunt died and so was any contact Dick would have with his mother's family.

When he was 17, he ended up going after them because he was emotionally shaken and wanted family contact. But when they met he was never so humiliated and hurt in his life, they even threatened to beat up Dick and his "circus scum" and that Mary had been "a bitch, dying out of sheer stupidity". They even called Dick by wanton names. And they said that he should have rotted in prison like the circus freak he was

He never wanted to see them again ...

But do you believe they went after him years later to ask for money? :)


	51. Language

Everyone at batfamily speaks more than one language, especially Dick, who has a long history of multiple languages. But because they know several languages, they end up mixing it with English.

Out of nowhere Steph speaks Russian to Damian, and is answered in Arib. Jason speaks half Spanish and half German and is calmed in Danish by Alfred.  
Cass speaks Chinese and is answered in Portuguese by Duke.  
And Bruce and Tim often discussed cases speaking in Dutch.  
They hardly notice it normally, it just flows like anything else. Dick in general taught most of the languages that they know, in addition to the extraterrestrial languages that they are learning and that for some reason Dick knows very well.


	52. Nickname

When Dick was a child he couldn't remember the names of the villains he fought, so he lovingly gave them nicknames.  
Originally each of them found it irritating, but nowadays they find it very strange when the first Robin doesn't call them that.

Riddler: Scooby Doo  
Pinguin: Daddy Bird  
Scarecrow: Spooky Scary Skeletons  
Joker: Green Lemon  
Harley: Strawberry Shortcake  
Ivy: Blossom  
Bane: Hercules  
Two-Faces: Half Pea  
Mr Freeze: Popsicle  
Catwoman: Hello Kitty Black Version  
Lex Luthor: Egg  
Clayface: Mud Man  
Firefly: Sparkly  
Hugo Stranger: Strange Uncle  
Killer Croc: Lizard  
Mad Hatter: Fake British


	53. Taught

The biggest unreality is to think that Dick's most characteristic abilities came from Batman. Of course, it wasn't because of Bruce Wayne, it never was.

Read people? Dick learned this in the circus, like any good artist he needed to know what his audience thought. What would be the right way to enchant them, give them the feeling they were looking for with so much anxiety in their show. And then he fortified it at fancy parties, where people were a little harder to read but it was still a simple thing for him.

Polyglot? He learned to speak so many languages because of the circus, where he gathered people from all over the world and where he learned a little of everything. Few members of the circus were from the same country, so communication was a little difficult but they still managed. Russian, Spanish, German, Greek, Chinese and Portuguese were all learned from the circus members. Some others came from your parents.

Walking through the shadows? No, he was a mischievous child who liked to frighten others, the shadows were always part of him like a delicate and warm veil.

To fight? He had a lot of fights in his childhood, he didn't pull his father's calm temperament very much, but his mother's most explosive one. Even though his parents hated it, it doesn't change that Dick learned to fight in self-teaching and watching fight movies imitating some movements.

Manipulation? Again, an artist! He needs to know how to manipulate his audience, to know how to make him so enchanted by you that they believed in the stupidest things that are said. Know how to push the right buttons so that they do exactly what you want, and never see what you want to hide.

But do you know what Bruce taught him? Doubting others, doubting your own ability. Never failing, even if your mind and body are not taking it all. Not to ask for help, even though the ocean of your mind is drowning you with such verocity that the air was never seen again. Always putting others before you, even if it breaks you inside. It's always your fault, even if you couldn't do anything to change it.

The circus taught him to be Dick  
Bruce taught him to sacrifice himself for the "greater good"

The circus taught him to smile  
Bruce taught him to hate himself


	54. Cigarette ano Nicotine

It is extremely rare to see Dick drunk, as he is usually sober in any situation.

Dick has no problems with alcohol, no he has problems with nicotine.

He smokes a cigarette every four months, to forget for a moment about the shitty life he has at times. But he has nicotine patches and special nicotine candy hidden in his home.

He's not an addict, but he NEEDS it so he doesn't die ...  
And he is not a murderer.


	55. Femme Fatale

Dick is seductive, everyone knows who he is, but few people have seen him in action. Tiger, Helena, OG Titans, Kori, Bruce and Clark were the only ones of all the people he knows who have ever seen him like this. It is as if he were a totally different person, but every step he takes is as if the world has stopped to watch him. The famous femme fatale, but in a male version, who knows exactly how to hypnotize anyone no matter what their age or sexuality. Roy tells Jason that with the sparkling eyes, because even he got into Dick's spell. And even though he has never seen it, everyone knows the Nightwing spell even though few have seen it in action. People who have suffered from it tell of hypnosis as if it were the best thing in their lives. AND ... PEOPLE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL READ THIS [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945733/chapters/73711470)! THIS PERSON IS DOING A SUPER LEGAL THING AND I STILL DESCRIBE HOW MUCH THIS IS WONDERFUL !! PLEASE GIVE ALL YOUR LOVE THERE'S IT


End file.
